A lo Alice
by Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan
Summary: Nunca creí que mi madre podía traicionarme de esa manera, aún después de hacerle la vida imposible durante nueve meses y fastidiarla por años con berrinches típicos de niños. No la culpo, Halloween es, desde hace cinco minutos, mi festividad favorita.


Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad de la gran Stephenie Meyer, sólo la trama es mía.

**Titulo:** A lo Alice

**Nick del autor: **Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan

**Resumen: **Nunca creí que mi madre podía traicionarme de esa manera, aún después de hacerle la vida imposible durante nueve meses y fastidiarla por años con berrinches típicos de niños. No la culpo, Halloween es, desde hace cinco minutos, mi festividad favorita.

**Rating: **K

**Género: **Humor/Romance

**Pareja: **Bella/Edward

**Número palabras: **5048

**Halloween Cullen Contest**

**

* * *

**

_Llegué a un lugar extraño, todo era blanco y brillante. "Qué raro", pensé, y comencé a caminar por aquella especie de paraíso. No había nadie alrededor, pero igualmente era un lugar en los que todo parece perfecto, todo parece salir bien y los sueños se cumplen... En un momento determinado, logré divisar a través que toda esa brillantez una silueta bastante bien formada, alta y firme. Definitivamente era un hombre, con esos hombros duros, esa mandíbula encajada, y ese caminar tan determinado y sexy a la vez. Segundos después, lo reconocí. "¡Oh, por Dios! ¡Oh, por Dios!". Pues, ahí estaba yo, sin nada más que hacer que contemplar maravillada cómo Brad Pitt se acercaba a mí seductoramente. Se sentó a mi lado, susurró mi nombre en mi oído, se acercó sigilosamente a mi rostro y, luego..._

¡RIIING! ¡RIIING!

—¡Oh, rayos! —grité con todas mis fuerzas, levantándome de mi cama de mala gana. ¡¿Quién se atrevía a despertarme en un momento como ESE? _Alguien va a morir_, pensaba mientras me acercaba a trompicones al maldito teléfono, que parecía burlarse de mí con cada salto que daba-. ¿Residencia Swan? —pregunté entre dientes, luchando por mantener en mi boca el insulto que amenazaba con salir.

Se escuchó un débil "pip" y, mientras se oía de fondo una musiquita carnavalera —o algo así—, alguien habló.

—¡Felicidades! —exclamó una voz aflautada de niña—. Has sido elegida entre ¡cien mil personas! para participar de nuestro... —luego de eso no escuché nada más. ¿Habrá sido muy grosero colgarle en las narices? No lo sé, ella me despertó del mejor sueño de mi vida con mi amor platónico, creo que estamos a mano.

Cuando me disponía a acostarme de nuevo, ese maldito aparato volvió a sonar. ¿_Qué diablos?_ Ya rendida, arrastré los pies hasta el teléfono —otra vez—, y levanté el tubo sin decir nada, dispuesta a dejarla hablar y que no volviera a molestarme.

Lo que escuché no me lo esperaba.

—Oye, ¿quién te crees para colgarme a MÍ, querida? —me recriminó la misma vocecita con tono enojado.

—Pequeña, no deberías llamar sin preguntarle a tu mamá, pueden retarte, ¿sabes? —respondí tranquila. Ya se me había quitado el sueño y ¿por qué no admitirlo? ¡Esa niña me dio ternura con esa frase en su voz de pajarito!

—¿Pequeña? —gritó indignada. _Típico_, pensé, _a ningún chico le gusta que le digan "pequeño"._

—Lo siento, ¿cómo te llamas, linda? —pregunté dulcemente. Del otro lado de la línea se escucharon risas. Eso me dio mala espina, ¿quién tiene tantos familiares en casa a las... once de la mañana?

—Primero: sí, soy linda y mucho —las risas continuaron—. Segundo: según lo que dice en esta hoja, tienes diecisiete, así que tenemos la misma edad, no me llames pequeña —más risas. Me sonrojé inconscientemente—. Y tercero: ¿me dejarás decir mi línea? Por si no lo sabías, me pagan por hacer esto, y toda esta gente me ve por la tele cada día por hacerlo —terminó con tonito de suficiencia. Se escucharon aplausos de fondo. Momento... ¿dijo "tele"? No puede ser, todo esto está siendo visto en la...

—¡Vamos, hija! ¡No seas amargada, ponle un poco de ganas! —gritó mi madre desde la cocina _OH. POR. DIOS._ Teléfono en mano, corrí escaleras abajo —extrañamente sin tropezarme—, para encontrarme a mi madre viendo la tele, en la cual se veía a una chica bajita con pelo corto y ojos saltones, con cara molesta y un teléfono pegado a su oreja. No tardé mucho en reconocerla. Mary Alice Cullen, del famosísimo programa "A lo Alice". _¿Cómo rayos no me di cuenta?_

—¿Y bien? ¡Respóndeme, cobarde! —la joven se veía bastante enojada, así que reaccioné.

—Ehh... Sí, sí, lo siento. No sabía que eras tú, te estoy viendo en la tele ahora. ¡Dime, dime! —por si quedó alguna duda, ¿se nota mucho que estoy nerviosa a flor de piel?

—De acuerdo, estás perdonada —el público continuaba riendo, la diferencia es que ahora yo lo veía con mis propios ojos—. Como te decía, has sido elegida para participar en el nuevo juego de mi programa "Supera tus miedos: Edición Halloween" —y guiñó un ojo a la cámara. _Ah, cierto, hoy es Halloween... Qué emoción, me muero de la emoción. esperen... ¿Cómo?_ Ahí todos aplaudieron, hasta mi madre, pero yo estaba en otro mundo. ¿Cómo sabía ella de mí?

—Disculpa... —dije, haciendo que todos se callaran. Me sonrojé—. ¿Cómo me conoces, sabés mi edad y todo eso?

—Oh, Bella, eso no es importante, mira quien te está hablando —susurró mi madre, con una sonrisa muy —muy— fingida, y la cara tensa. La miré confundida.

—Vamos, Reneé, ¿acaso no recuerdas que nos mandaste una carta la semana pasada pidiendo participar en el programa? —preguntó Alice levantando una ceja. Ahí encajó todo.

—Mmm... Claro, genial —exclamé con entusiasmo fingido, y parece que se lo tragó, porque sonrió mostrando todos sus dientes.

—Bien, en unas horas nos vemos, comunícate con producción, ¿sí? ¡Nos vemos! —y colgó, pero siguió hablando en la tele—. Bien, ya tenemos a todos nuestros participantes para el nuevo juego, así que nos veremos en "A lo Alice", hoy a las tres de la tarde. ¡Saludos! —**(N/A: Aclaro que este no es el programa, es como un pequeño bloque adicional anterior al programa en sí, no sé si saben de lo que hablo)**. Sólo atiné a darme vuelta, en shock aún. _Reneé, Reneé, Reneé, Reneé, Reneé..._ Le mandé una mirada asesina a mi madre, que me observaba con precaución.

—Estoy en un problema, ¿verdad? —preguntó quedito. A veces me preguntaba si el rol madre hija estaba invertido en nosotras.

—¿Tú que crees?

—Déjame explicarte —pidió con ojos suplicantes.

—Tienes un minuto.

—Sabes que me encanta el programa de Alice y yo quería participar pero me daba vergüenza, entonces te inscribí a tí con mi nombre para al menos tener el orgullo de verte ahí —soltó de una sola bocanada de aire, y al terminar me miró expectante. Suspiré.

—Lo dejaré pasar, pero sólo porque... —no pude seguir, pues un segundo después mi madre me abrazaba con fuerza por el cuello, sin dejarme respirar.

—¡Sí! ¡Irás! Yo sabía, porque eres la mejor hija del mundo, ¡sí que lo eres! —seguía parloteando Reneé, mientras yo trataba sin resultado de zafarme de su abrazo.

—A-aire... —logré decir entrecortadamente, haciendo que mi madre me soltara de inmediato y me mirara con ternura —. Sí, yo también te quiero, pero sólo por esta vez, ¿sí? —_No puedo creer que esté hablándole así a Reneé. Y ella me la sigue, asintiendo como una niñata. Ay... necesito terapia._

Fui a bañarme, tomándome mi tiempo para relajarme los músculos y quitarme todo el champú del pelo y, luego, mi madre me ayudó a elegir la ropa que me pondría: una blusa plateada que nunca antes había usado y unos jeans, con una chaqueta negra y zapatos bajos plateados **(N/A: El vestuario, en mi perfil)**. Me coloqué sólo un poco de rímel y brillo en los labios, y me quedé charlando con Reneé hasta que llamaron de "producción". A la una y media estábamos saliendo al estudio de televisión.

—Oh, Bella, estoy tan orgullosa de tí —exclamó mi madre emocionada.

—Tranquila, mamá, aún ni siquiera llegamos.

—Lo sé, pero me enorgullece que mi hija vaya a estar en "A lo Alice". ¡MI hija! —repitió. Puse los ojos en blanco.

—No te pongas paranoica antes de tiempo —reí.

—¡¿Cómo puedo no ponerme paranoica? —gritó mirándome fijo—. ¿Acaso no te das cuenta de lo que está pasando? ¡Estarás en el programa más visto de la tele! ¡TÚ!

—¡Mamá, cuidado! —chillé, logrando que Reneé volteara y maniobrara para esquivar el camión que se nos venía encima. Luego de eso, no dijo una sola palabra.

A eso de las dos de la tarde llegamos al edificio, donde nos recibieron dos guardias de seguridad —según sus tarjetas, Felix y Demetri— que nos condujeron al segundo piso, donde se producía el programa. Apenas llegar, nos recibió la joven que todos los días se veía en la tele. _Vaya, es más pequeña de lo que pensaba. Ya qué, tiene un programa de cinco horas, éxito y fama._ Se acercó a nostras con un andar de bailarina —que, sinceramente, le rompería el corazón a cualquier bailarina—, y nos sonrió antes de hablar.

—¡Sean bienvenidas! —exclamó. Me examinó un momento—. Tú debes ser Reneé, ¿verdad? —inquirió. Le sonreí divertida.

—En realidad, mi nombre es...

—¡Reneé! Sí, hija, tú te llamas Reneé, ¿qué cosas estás diciendo? —saltó mi madre nerviosa. Luego, se volteó a ver a Alice—. Hola, Alice. Siempre veo tu programa, ¡me encanta! Mi nombre es Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella —miré a Reneé sorprendida. Ella me suplicó con la mirada. ¿Yo qué hice? Acceder, claro. Luego de poner los ojos en blanco, sonreí lo más honestamente posible y me presenté "oficialmente".

—Pues, yo soy... Reneé, sólo iba a decir que... mi segundo nombre... es Marie.

—¿Quieres que te llamemos Marie?

—¡No! Sólo... aclaraba —recalqué. Alice me vio raro, mientras Reneé me agradecía con la mirada.

—Bien, pasen a ese camarín, donde maquillarán a Reneé —la joven señaló una puerta a nuestra derecha—. Bella, si quieres puedes pasar también.

—De acuerdo —mi madre sonrió a Alice, y me empujó al camarín—. ¡Oh, por Dios, esto es increíble!

—Sí que lo es —murmuré desganada.

Entramos al cuarto, de gran tamaño, donde había muchas sillas junto a mostradores con miles de artefactos, como secadoras, cepillos, planchas para el cabello y hasta objetos que ni siquiera sé qué son. Me senté en una de las sillas junto a Reneé, y comenzaron a arreglarme. Antes de empezar, taparon el espejo frente a mí.

—Es una costumbre aquí, a Alice le gusta que el impacto llegue al terminar los arreglos —me había dicho una maquilladora.

Luego de un rato medio adormilada durante el cual no dejaron de maquillarme y peinarme, descubrieron el espejo. Quedé maravillada ante la imagen que me devolvía; mi piel se veía diez veces más suave, y mis ojos resaltaban con los finos productos utilizados, aún así siendo un maquillaje muy sutil. Agradecí y salí del camarín, seguida de Reneé, a quien habían maquillado de paso.

—Bella, estás preciosa. ¡Ay, qué emoción! ¡Hija, saldrás en la tele! —exclamó mi madre, feliz de la vida. Sonreí para mí misma: Reneé nunca cambiaría.

Alice llegó corriendo a mi lado.

—¡Reneé, te estaba buscando! ¡Ven, empezamos en cinco minutos! —y me tomó de la mano. Al siguiente segundo estaba siendo arrastrada por un largo pasillo, hasta que llegamos al tan conocido estudio. Me senté en una silla que había que había al fondo, y esperé pacientemente.

—Hola —susurró un chico a mi lado. Me volteé a verlo; era rubio de ojos azules, y tenía cara de niño—. Mi nombre es Mike. ¿Cómo te llamas, linda? —sonrió "seductoramente". En lo personal, me dieron ganas de vomitar.

—Hola, soy B... Reneé —sonreí falsamente. Mike me tendió su mano, y yo se la estreché.

—Reneé... Lindo nombre —señaló, y mi sonrisa se volvió un poco más real.

—Gracias. Oye, ¿tienes idea de que haremos aquí?

—Pues...

—¡Todos a sus puestos, ya empezamos! —gritó un camarógrafo. Mike y yo nos enderezamos en nuestras sillas automáticamente. La luces se apagaron—. En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos... —hizo la señal de "uno" con la mano, y salimos al aire. Las luces comenzaron a parpadear, mientras sonaba "Bad Romance" de fondo. Alice entró de un costado y comenzó a saltar de un lado a otro y bailar sin parar. Yo ya conocía esa introducción, pero vista de otro ángulo, claro.

—¡Hola, mis queridos televidentes! —exclamó sonriente. Se notaba que sabía cómo manejarse en este entorno—. Están viendo "A lo Alice". ¡Esa soy yo, Alice! —el público comenzó a aplaudir; pude ver a mi madre entre todas esas personas, que sonreía de oreja a oreja—. Si me vieron hoy a la mañana, sabrán que tenemos un juego nuevo para celebrar el Halloween, que se llama: "Supera tus miedos" —se escuchó un sonido de trompeta—, edición Halloween —Alice guiñó un ojo a la cámara, tal como en la mañana, y todos rieron—. En el bloque de hoy temprano, llamamos a nuestros diez participantes elegidos, y todos respondieron. ¡Aquí están! —Alice se dio la vuelta para quedar frente a nosotros, y comenzó a pasar al lado de cada uno—. Ellos son Tyler Crowley, Jessica Stanley, Emmett McCarthy, Ángela Weber, Mike Newton, Reneé Swan, Jasper Whitlock, Lauren Mallory, Eric Yorkie y Rosalie Hale —noté que todo esto lo dijo sin mirar ningún papel con los nombres. Sí que tiene memoria, ¿eh?—. Ahora voy a explicarles de qué se trata el juego. Los chicos dirán cuál es su mayor miedo, y yo los "ayudaré" a superarlo —dijo con tono malicioso—. Sólo diré eso, no voy a arruinarles la sorpresa a ustedes, amigos. Quédense ahí, pues comenzaremos luego de los comerciales. ¡Ya volvemos! —exclamó, y el público aplaudió eufórico. La luces se apagaron y luego se prendieron, volviendo el estudio a la realidad. Recién ahí me di cuenta de la cantidad de efectos que había en el cuarto. ¡Era increíble!

Alice se volteó hacia nosotros y nos miró a cada uno por vez.

—Escuchen, chicos. Ahora vamos a armar una escenografía, y ustedes se sentarán donde yo les diga, ¿sí? —nos indicó la chica. Todos asentimos y salimos del estudio. Otro chico se me acercó.

—Hola, linda —me dijo. Era de tez morena y tenía una sonrisa más grande que mi casa—. ¿Qué tal? Yo soy Tyler. ¿Reneé, verdad?

—Sí, esa soy yo —sonreí tímidamente.

—¿Quieres ir a tomar algo al bar de la planta baja?

_¿Qué puedo perder?_

_—_Claro —acepté, y nos fuimos al pequeño local. Pedimos unos jugos.

—No vienes por voluntad propia, ¿cierto? —me sorprendí al escucharlo.

—¿Acaso soy tan obvia? —inquirí.

—No, en realidad te vi con tu madre. Creo que ella quería estar frente a la cámara —musitó divertido. _¿Acaso me estaba espiando?_

Reí sin ganas.

—Así es. Y aquí estoy, con ganas de saber qué rayos me harán hacer en este programa.

—Pues... Me parece que nos harán decir nuestros miedos y harán algo loco con eso. Escuché a Alice con el productor —exclamó con orgullo. _Es un mirón_, pensé. _Tendré que tener cuidado con este chico_.

—Ajá... Creo que ya debemos ir subiendo, ¿eh? —le propuse. Dejé un dólar sobre el mostrador y eché a caminar —casi correr— hacia las escaleras. Llegué arriba y me senté en una silla que decía "Reneé" en la parte trasera. Por suerte nadie me vio; segundos después llegó Tyler corriendo, y Alice le reprochó que llegaba tarde, que salían al aire en un minuto y bla, bla, bla. _Bueno, al menos ahora lo tendrán cortito._

—En cinco, cuatro, tres, dos...

—Hemos vuelto, amigos. Ahora, comenzaremos con el nuevo juego, "Supera tus miedos" —la trompeta otra vez—, edición Halloween —Alice sonrió y se encaminó al pequeño escenario de las sillas donde estábamos sentados los participantes—. Bueno, haremos lo siguiente: pasarán aquí y dirán cuál es su mayor miedo; luego, los "ayudaré" a superarlo. ¿Entendido? Bien, tú primero, Emmett.

Un joven alto y musculoso se levantó de su silla y caminó al escenario. Cuando subió, pude apreciarlo mejor: básicamente, era una masa de músculos, pero su cara de niño cortaba toda la primer impresión, especialmente la sonrisota que portaba.

—¡Hola! Mi nombre es Emmett —exclamó con voz gruesa e infantil.

—¡Hola, Emmett! —dijimos todos.

—Mi mayor miedo son... —su expresión cambió—. Mi mayor miedo son las luciérnagas.

Todos, hasta Alice, nos quedamos con la boca abierta.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó ella.

—Cuando era niño me tragué una y me quemé —confesó el grandulón—. Desde entonces les tengo fobia.

El rostro de Alice se tornó malicioso.

—De acuerdo —musitó—. Ven aquí, Emmett. Sí, aquí, sígueme —la joven comenzó a caminar delante de él, hasta que llegaron a una puerta negra—. Ahora, cuando te lo indique entrarás a este cuarto —Emmett asintió dubitativo. Delante de los demás, que seguíamos sentados en nuestros lugares, trajeron una tele aprovechando que filmaban otra parte del estudio, en la cual se veía el interior del cuarto: el equipo de mantenimiento estaba llenándolo de lamparitas que colgaban del techo con un hilo; en verdad parecían luciérnagas. Mientras tanto, Alice estaba diciendo una promoción de no sé qué a la cámara. Terminaron en la habitación, y noté que uno hablaba por un microfonito; imaginé que le informaban a Alice que el cuarto estaba listo, pues la chica sonrió a Emmett.

—Bien, ya estamos preparados. ¿Tú lo estás, Emmett?

—Mmm... ¿Sí? —dudó el joven. La luces del cuarto se apagaron, y ahora sí que parecían bichitos de luz. Alice abrió la puerta y metió a Emmett adentro. Segundos después, se escucharon unos gritos, mientras se veía en la pantalla al grandulón corriendo para todas partes.

—¡AYUDA! ¡ALÉJENSE DE MÍ, MALDITOS MONSTRUOS! ¡NOOO, ME COMEN!

De momento, Emmet dejó de correr. Comenzó a observar bien los puntitos de luz, y sonrió.

—¡Esto es genial! ¿Alice, como haces esto? —preguntó. El público rió, y todos los que estábamos sentados también. De repente, salió un tubito de la pared, y por allí aparecieron luciérnagas de verdad. Emmett las miró, y comenzó a saltar—. ¡No puedo creer que tenía miedo de esto! —exclamó.

Un rato después, el joven salió del cuarto con una sonrisa, y se sentó en su silla otra vez.

—Bien hecho, Emmett, has superado tu miedo. ¡Un aplauso para él! —pidió Alice, y todos aplaudimos—. Bien, ahora es el turno de Lauren.

Una rubia subió corriendo las escaleras, cerró los ojos y, con aire de suficiencia, habló.

—Hola, yo soy Lauren.

—¡Hola, Lauren!

—Yo no le tengo miedo a nada, lo siento —anunció con orgullo. Todos la miramos, Alice alzó una ceja. Lauren abrió los ojos y, de inmediato, comenzó a tensarse—. ¡Ya, dejen de mirarme así, por favor! —la chica tembló. Alice sonrió satisfecha.

—Pánico escénico. Ven conmigo, Lauren —la joven no se movía de su lugar. Comenzaron a escucharse algunas risas. Alice la arrastró a la puerta negra, mientras por el televisor se veía un micrófono de pie, y al equipo de mantenimiento sentándose frente a él. _Ohh, pobre chica_.

—Vamos, Lauren, puedes entrar —Alice abrió la puerta. Lauren, dubitativa, entró, y todos comenzamos a ver por la pantalla. Al aparecer en la habitación, las personas empezaron a aplaudir y a gritar "¡Lauren! ¡Lauren! ¡Lauren!". Yo estaba conteniendo la risa.

—Mmm... No, no puedo, ¡no puedo! —gritó aterrada. El "público" la alzó en vilo y la llevó frente al micrófono. Lauren se uso pálida, mientras todos seguían gritando su nombre. Comenzó a escucharse la pista de "Umbrella", y Lauren, temerosa, cantó las primeras líneas en un susurro. El equipo de mantenimiento aplaudía y coreaba la canción. La chica tomó un poco de valor y comenzó a cantar con más confianza; en verdad cantaba bien. Cuando terminó la canción, ella estaba cantando y saltando, dando vueltas por el cuarto, caminando por todas partes con toda la confianza del mundo. Me pregunté cómo Alice lograba eso. Al cabo de unos minutos, salió por la puerta firmando un autógrafo, mientras de fondo se escuchaban los aullidos de sus "fans".

Lauren se sentó en su silla, y todos la felicitamos. Aplausos y todo lo demás, ustedes entienden.

—Bien, ahora es el turno de Mike. ¡Ven aquí! —exclamó Alice. Mike se levantó y se ubicó frente a todos.

—Mmm... Hola, soy Mike.

—¡Hola, Mike!

—Pues... Mi mayor miedo son... las... mmm... calabazas —Mike se sonrojó. A Alice se le escapó una risita. ¡Hay que admitirlo, es gracioso!

—De acuerdo... —musitó ella—. Pues... Ven conmigo.

Cuando Mike se alejó de nosotros, en el cuarto se vio que preparaban la escenografía de un programa de cocina. _¡¿EH? _Noté como decoraban el lugar con calabazas de Halloween —con caras, se entiende—, y ahí lo entendí. Alice era malvada.

Alice dejó entrar a Mike, y este se sentó en una silla frente a la escenografía. Desde que entró se quedó viendo la encimera en medio de la habitación pero, al ver la decoración, comenzó a temblar. _¡Oh, por Dios! ¿Puede alguien ser tan idiota?_ Se me escapó una risa, que pareció liberar a los demás, que comenzaron a reírse conmigo. Vimos por la pantalla que entraba un hombre con un delantal manchado de naranja, aunque tenía unos bultos en el pecho que parecían... _¡Oh, es una mujer! De acuerdo, eso sí da miedo_. Mike abrió mucho los ojos, y el proyecto de mujer habló, con voz gruesa y algo amargada.

—¡Bienvenidos al programa de cocina "Calabazas: Edición Halloween"! —la cocinera guiñó un ojo como Alice, sólo que ahora dio miedito. Mike se estremeció—. Hoy, les enseñaré a hacer puré de calabazas. Es muy fácil, sólo necesitan algo con qué aplastarlo —sacó un mazo de debajo de la encimera, y el pobre chico reprimió un grito. La "mujer" llevó una calabaza sin perforar que había en una mesita, y comenzó a destrozarla con el mazo, salpicando todo a su alrededor, incluido Mike. Este saltó de su asiento y pegó un gritito de nena.

—¡Hey, tranquilo! Ven, necesito un ayudante. Sólo debes probar el puré. No morirás por eso, ¿verdad? —se burló la "mujer". Mike la miró cauteloso y se acercó despació, tomó una cuchara y probó. Los segundos pasaron, sonrió y probó de nuevo, y otra vez, y otra, y otra más. Salió del cuarto con un recipiente de puré de calabaza en sus manos. _Menos mal que le tenía miedo._

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Ya pasaron todos, sólo quedaba yo. Ya todos habían superado sus miedos, pero lo mío era diferente. Mi situación era incorregible, mi trauma era de por vida, nunca lo superaría. Nunca. Jamás.

Alice me miró.

—Bien, Reneé, es tu turno. ¡Ven! —ya había olvidado que me llamaba Reneé hasta que Alice lo mencionó.

Caminé lentamente al escenario, tratando de que el momento no llegara nunca, aunque sabía que llegaría. Subí al escenario, y hablé. _Qué mala suerte que no tenga pánico escénico._

—Hola, soy Reneé.

—¡Hola, Reneé! —de verdad, después de escuchar eso diez veces es bastante irritante.

—Bueno... Yo... —me sonrojé. ¡No puedo creer que me reí de Mike antes! Lo que iba a decir era mucho más estúpido—. Yo... le temo a los vampiros —silencio. Demasiado silencio. Lo sé, soy rara, ¿y qué?

—Okey... Ven conmigo, Reneé —me llamó Alice extrañada. Yo la seguí rápidamente, impaciente por alejarme de todas esa miradas perforadoras.

Llegamos junto a la misteriosa puerta negra, y Alice se ubicó de frente a una cámara para recitar otra propaganda. Al cabo de un momento, me indicó que podía pasar; tomé una gran bocanada de aire y abrí la puerta. Dentro, no había nada. Absolutamente nada, sólo el fondo blanco de la habitación. De repente, se abrió otra puerta y entró un dios griego: alto y delgado, con cabello cobrizo, ojos esmeralda y músculos marcados —se notaba aún con la ropa puesta—, que dejaban a cualquiera sin respirar. Lo único que lo arruinaba era el patético disfraz de vampiro que llevaba puesto. _Momento... ¿No estoy asustada?_

—¿Qué tal... Reneé? —su voz era muy aterciopelada—. ¿Te gustaría hacer un donativo?

—En realidad...

—Ven aquí, linda.

Caminé hacia él inconscientemente, y de inmediato me tomó de la cintura y posó su rostro en mi cuello, siguiendo con su papel.

—Hueles bien —susurró contra mi piel; me estremecí de placer. Depositó un beso en mi garganta, y rozó mi piel con su nariz hasta llegar a mi oído—. Y eres muy suave —murmuró. Cansada de tanto jueguito, busqué mi voz.

—Ya muérdeme, ¿quieres? Me estoy aburriendo de esto —le dije irritada. Él se alejó sorprendido.

—Creí que me tenías miedo.

—Eso creí, pero ahora noto que no.

—Ah —atinó a decir. Nos miramos unos segundos—. Y... ¿Ahora qué hacemos?

—Pues... Creo que tengo que salir —él pareció volver a la realidad.

—Mmm... Cierto.

Me acerqué a la puerta y giré el pomo, pero esta no se abrió. Traté de nuevo, y nada. Volteé, para encontrarme con el joven mirándome extrañado.

—Está cerrada —anuncié sin más. Él se acercó a la puerta e intentó abrirla varias veces, pero tampoco funcionó. Suspiró.

—¡Alice, abre la puerta! —exclamó.

—¡No se puede! ¡Estamos en comerciales, Edward, la puerta está trabada hasta que yo lo indique! —_Edward... Qué hermoso nombre._

_—_Pues indícalo, Reneé tiene que salir.

—Vamos, hermano, no seas amargado y aprovecha la oportunidad que te estoy dando, ¿sí?

—Alice, ¿vamos a pasar por esto otra vez?

—¿Cómo? ¿Debo ir? De acuerdo, esperen un segundo. Me voy, Eddie. ¡Suerte, Reneé! —se escucharon sus pasitos mientras se alejaba.

—¡QUE NO ME LLAMES EDDIE! —gritó Edward furioso. A continuación, chocó su hermosa frente contra la pared—. Quiero golpear algo —murmuró. Me alejé discretamente.

—Así que... —traté de entablar conversación. Edward me miró—. ¿Eres el hermano de Alice?

—Desgraciadamente, sí —musitó frustrado—. Está loca, ya sabes, y descarga su frustración por no tener pareja en mí, como ya habrás notado —me puse más roja que un tomate. Él se dio cuenta y sonrió—. Te sonrojas fácil, ¿eh?

—La verdad es que sí, intenta no chupar mi sangre —bromeé. El rió.

—Oye... ¿Por qué creías que le temías a los vampiros?

—Cuando era niña, en Halloween, mi padre se disfrazó de vampiro. La cuestión es que el traje le quedaba chico y, bueno, quedé traumada de por vida, tú te imaginarás.

Edward soltó una carcajada, y yo lo acompañé.

—Es curioso, pero el ser de leyenda que más odio es el vampiro, y mi hermana me hace disfrazarme de eso. Supuestamente me pagará veinte dólares, pero no lo creo.

—¿Siempre es así de animada?

—En realidad, es peor. Estos días está deprimida porque murió nuestro perro, Jacob. No me preocupé mucho, ese animal nunca me cayó bien.

—Hace un tiempo tuve un perro, Manchas. Lo encontré en una situación un tanto... ejem... incómoda, y Reneé lo regaló. No sirvió de mucho, lo hecho estaba hecho.

—¿Cómo dijiste?

—Mmm... ¿Que lo hecho estaba hecho?

—No, antes de eso.

—Que Reneé lo regaló... —recién ahí noté mi error. Mis mejillas se tiñeron de un rojo profundo.

—¿Acaso no te llamabas tú Reneé?

—Mmm... ¿Sí? —Edward levantó una ceja.

—¿Qué sucede aquí?

Suspiré.

—No están grabando, ¿verdad? —susurré.

—No lo creo, si estuvieran grabando ya te habrían abierto la puerta.

—De acuerdo —luego de comprobar que la puerta no se abriera, me dispuse a hablar—. Mi nombre real es Isabella.

—Según Alice, tu madre es Isabella.

—Sí, pero se llama Reneé, yo soy Isabella... Bella.

—¿Por qué...? ¿Por qué cambiaron de nombre? —inquirió Edward confundido.

—Pues... Básicamente, la fanática es mi madre, no yo, y quería que la "representara" aquí, por decirlo de alguna manera.

—Voy entendiendo —musitó, sonriendo de lado. _¿Por qué es tan... tan... perfecto?_

Sonreí tímidamente, y de golpe —no sé cómo, al estar parada sin moverme— perdí el equilibrio, y caí sobre él, claro. Siempre me he preguntado si puedo ser más idiota. Ahora veo que alcanzo niveles inimaginables, en los momentos menos deseados. Él llegó a atraparme, pero cayó al suelo con un leve quejido. Me sonrojé hasta la médula.

—Lo siento —murmuré. Edward me miró.

—Tranquila —sonrió torcidamente.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Bien, aquí estoy, en mi hogar, preparándome para Halloween. _¿Qué me pongo, el traje de **Morticia**_*****_ o el de Diablita? Mmm, mejor en el Morticia, este es demasiado... ¿descubierto? Sí, creo que es la palabra indicada._ Se preguntarán por qué me estoy disfrazando, ¿eh? Pues...

TOC, TOC, TOC

... Ahora lo averiguarán.

Corrí escaleras abajo, mirando cada uno de mis pasos atentamente, y me encaminé feliz de la vida hacia la puerta —de mi casa—. Ansiosa, la abrí de un tirón, y ahí estaba. Él me miraba tiernamente.

—¿De qué estás disfrazado? —inquirí, analizando su traje de etiqueta negro con rayas blancas.

—Pues... Considerando tu disfraz, de **Homero***, supongo —bromeó—. ¿Estás lista? —me preguntó, mostrándome su sonrisa torcida.

—Claro —sonreí, y salí de la casa, donde ya estaban todos los niños pidiendo dulces en las puertas.

¿Qué dicen? ¿No entienden nada? Tranquilos, yo les explico: luego de caerme sobre Edward, Alice abrió la puerta riendo. La muy malvada no había anunciado el corte, y nos estuvieron filmando todo este tiempo. Me ruboricé, todos se rieron y bueno, Edward me ofreció salir juntos a pedir dulces, junto con Alice y todos los demás participantes del concurso. Acepté, por algo está aquí, ¿verdad?

Observé a mi alrededor. Ahí estaba Emmett, jugando por las luciérnagas; Mike, tallando una calabaza para una niña; Lauren, del brazo de uno del Equipo de mantenimiento, el que más gritaba su nombre en el "concierto". Estaban todos los demás, en una casa pidiendo dulces, y divisé a Alice, disfrazada de Campanita, frente a una cámara. Al verla, interrogué a Edward con la mirada.

—Harán un suplemento especial de Halloween. Todos apareceremos —me informó. Suspiré resignada.

—De acuerdo —sonreí y tiré de él hasta llegar junto a Alice. Luego de saludarnos y presentarme en cámara, Edward y yo logramos escabullirnos del bullicio que hacían todos mientras pedían caramelos a un anciano con cara de... ejem... cuartos traseros.

Lo guié a la parte trasera de mi casa, donde había un bosque y tronco en donde sentarse; la luna llena iluminaba el lugar de una manera siniestra pero hermosa a la vez.

—¿Estas disfrutando Halloween? —me preguntó Edward al cabo de un rato en silencio.

—Mientras estés aquí, sí —él sonrió, acercándose lentamente a mi rostro. Esto me hacía acordar a mi sueño, sólo que Edward estaba diez veces mejor de Brad Pitt. _Esto está tardando demasiado_, pensé, por lo que acorté la distancia entre nosotros y nuestras bocas se rozaron. Sus labios se amoldaban perfectamente a los míos, y se movían sincronizadamente sobre mi boca, enviándome su cálido y dulce aliento. Nos separamos luego de un rato, y juntamos nuestras frentes, sonriendo.

Nunca creí que mi madre podía traicionarme de esa manera, aún después de hacerle la vida imposible durante nueve meses y fastidiarla por años con berrinches típicos de niños. No la culpo, Halloween es, desde hace cinco minutos, mi festividad favorita.

* * *

***Estos dos personajes, Morticia y Homero, son los padres de "La Familia Adams", unos locos que tienen una serie en televisión.**

Aquí estoy con una nueva historia, en esta ocasión para un concurso. Espero que les haya gustado.

¡Mordidas!

**Nessie-Marie-Cullen-Swan**


End file.
